


The Things We Lost in the Fire

by Ashowott



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s01e13 We Are Grounders Part 2, Season 2, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashowott/pseuds/Ashowott
Summary: He stares at her, wide eyed.His makeshift dagger pressing harder against her throat. She squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that this would be over. That her death would be quick. Maybe that was weak, she knew that, but right now she didn't care. She had been foolish to checkout the crash site. Even more foolish to go alone.Naalia is a grounder  - trikru through and through. When she stumbles upon a crashed drop ship, her simple healer life is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Things That Fell From The Sky**

_He stares at her_ , wide eyed.  
His makeshift dagger pressing harder against her throat. Naalia squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that this pain would be over soon; her death would be quick. Maybe that was weak - she knew that - but right now she didn't care. She had been foolish to checkout the crash site. Even more foolish to go alone. What was she thinking? Only an idiot would do that.  _I'm not the smartest._ She sighs slightly before returning to holding her breath.   
_Just kill me_.  
Her eyes squeeze shut even more so, if that was humanly possible.

The strange boy studied her every feature.  _Surely_  this poor girl could do no harm to him, she looked much too frail, much too feeble. Something seemed to switch in the boy, he loosened his grip on the dagger, slowly pulling away from the girls throat.   
_Stupid boy._  
Her face tinged with a smile and within seconds the strange boy was in her grasp. His dagger now in her possession and pressed against his throat. She looks away as she pressed harder, dragging the knife from left to right. Trying her best to ignore his muffled screams.

_Who are these people?_

Lia treads carefully, attempting to get a better look at this clan. They were nothing like she'd ever seen. Nothing she's ever dreamed of.   
_Young, definitely young._  
She takes note of the large group of teenagers running a mock of their camp. They ranged from very young to young adult. Perhaps even her own age.    
_Yet, c_ _hildish_.  
These children - the only way she could describe them - had never had to fend for themselves. Their behaviour confirmed it, their clothing - more so. Impractical and soft,  _how would these idiots ever survive a night?_  
She continues to scan the camp. A huge metal contraption centred the site, tents forming in front of and around it.

"Shit," a voice cracks from behind her and she slowly turns on her heals. A young boy shakes about a yard away from her, an odd metal device in hand. He was too shaken to use it,  _thank_ _the gods_ _._ Instead, he stumbles slowly backwards trying to find his voice.   
"Gr-grounders!" He screams, running towards his campsite.

" _Shit_." Lia looks around, making sure no one else has seen her. She had no time to waste, she had to get out of there. No way was she risking another encounter. Lia had already come too close to death for her liking not to long ago. That was enough for one day, she chuckled lightly to herself.

From being young, Lia had a habit of getting into trouble. Whether it was from wandering too far out of the village, using her father's bow or just generally being in the way; getting in trouble wasn't a difficult activity for Naalia.

However, she wasn't able to just hide in her tent whilst things blew over. Not right now. Right now, she was running for her life. Yes, taking on one of them wasn't that difficult of a job. But armed and with back up, she wasn't taking any chances. She liked living, and she intended to do so for a long while.   
Lia takes a sharp right at the hanging tree and heads towards her horse. Lux, her ambitious, young shire. He was a loyal friend to her, smart and gentle.

"Let's go, Lux." She pats his neck affectionately, before climbing onto him. A sense of urgency takes over her as she hears movement in the trees not too far behind her.   
She couldn't risk staying here any longer.   
They had to leave. A hard kick, kick and the two vanish into the darkened woods.

* * *

 

"You should've seen it," She falls back onto her bed, "There was so many of them. Not far off a hundred," Yawning, she rubs her eyes, "They all had them things -what are they?- guns? But they were pretty much harmless." She lies, forgetting to mention her earlier conflict with one. Anya nods, barely listening. Instead preoccupied with sharpening her sword.

Anya was the closest thing to family that Naalia had. When her father was killed by reapers, Anya had taken her in, trained her to fight and protect herself. Taught her to be strong.

Anya suddenly turns around to face her, fed up of her constant babble about the sky people, "You are not to go there again," Anya states sternly, "Understand?"   
Naalia nods, halfheartedly.  
"Lia," she raises her voice, "Do you understand?"   
"Yes." Lea spits, rolling her eyes.   
"It's far too dangerous. I don't want you to get yourself killed." Anya shakes her head, "They are our enemy, the sent out rockets that destroyed our villages. Do you not realise that?" She sighs, pulling a stubborn Naalia into an embrace, "The commander has yet to decide how we will react, but truth be told, war is on our hands."   
"Anya—" Naalia attempts to counter.   
"I'm not loosing you as well." Anya states, turning away.

 _War_? Lia sighs to herself. They were only children. War would be immoral. She traces the marks on her lower back.  _My people no nothing of the word immoral._

When Lia was of age, she was expected to join their clan's army. She was expected to carry on the tradition of fighting for the protection of their clan. The tree clan. She had been forced into this life, and when her father died, she felt she had no choice but to carry on his legacy as a warrior. Of course, it wasn't much of a legacy. A single generation of trikru was hardly a legacy.   
Lia traces the sixth mark on her lower back.   
_Six kills in battle_.   
She sighs, this wasn't something she wanted to do. She definitely didn't want to be reminded of the lives she had taken.   
Six lives.   
Six people who probably had families, probably had kids, probably a spouse. Six people who had there lives taken away from them at her hands. She felt so guilty. So inhumane. How could anyone take another's life so easily?

She thinks back to the boy she killed just hours ago. The way the blade sliced through his skin. The way he cried out in pain. Cried out for help.   
_Why did_ _I_ _kill him?_  
He let her go. He let her live. He gave her a chance to get away. And instead of showing gratitude for his merciful actions, she slit his throat clean open. She killed him like it was nothing. Like a hunter killing its prey. She showed no mercy to the boy.  _Boy_. He wasn't even a man. He wasn't a warrior. What was wrong with her? She had acted like a cold blooded killer.

 _My people no nothing of moral_ _s_ _,_ she repeats to herself.

* * *

 


	2. One

Naalia cries out in anger.   
Anya was gone. Dead, probably. How could she leave Lia like this? How dare she leave her to fend for herself?  
She had promised Naalia that she wouldn't go into battle against those savages. Yet, when Lia had awoken, she found herself alone. Anya's warriors, or what was left of them, returned the following day without her. Lia knew what that meant.   
_Anya was gone_.   
Lia was on her own again.

She collapses against a tree. Throwing her usual tantrum, Lia had stormed out of the camp the second she realised Anya had not returned. In a moment of stupidity, she had decided to go looking for her. Lia knew it was pointless - Anya was most definitely dead or worse, but in her angered state, she would do so anyway. Worse, she found herself lost.   
_H_ _ow brilliant. How_ _unbelievably_ _wonderful._    
She kicks at a stone, watching it skid across the woodland floor.   
_Shit_.   
Movement in the far north startles her. Lia scatters to hide behind the tree she was once leant upon. A towering, terrifying man lurches through the trees. His distinct face taking Lia by surprise.   
_One Eye._  
She never knew his real name — nor what he had done. She only knew that he was evil. That he did something so horrible that it ended in him and his followers being banished from their clan. Lia had no idea what would happen if her saw her alone, but she's pretty sure it would end with her no longer breathing.   
_Shit_.   
She panics and he moves in her direction, his followers fan out behind him. They're hunting. She's not sure what. One Eye is less than a meter away from the tree when he is distracted by something. A sort of clacking noise a few trees on. Lia feels a sense of relief as she watches him stalk away from the tree, heading towards the noise instead. She turns back in relief, but before she even has chance to sigh. Everything goes black.

* * *

 

"Where's the girl that was wearing this watch?" A loud voice brings her to consciousness. She hears the faint mumbles of speech. Her head pulsing. Where the hell was she? What the hell was going on?  
"The other ones waking up." A blonde girl studies me closely, Lia flinches slightly as she nudges her with a gun. The two males further in the  _bunker_  nod, not really acknowledging what the girl had said.   
"Where are they?" The younger of the two males shouts, holding his gun at One Eye.   
"I can draw you a map, but you should hurry." He stutters.  _Wait, what is going on?_ She was unsure of who this 'they' were. She tries to speak, but her voice won't sound. The sky people, she identifies them as, scatter around to find some sort of material for the evil one to use. "Soon they'll outlive their usefulness."  
"Bastard." She screams, noticing that One Eye was marking out her village. The attention is put into her, "He- he is lying." She chokes on her words. "Your people, they are not there."   
The younger of the two interrogators strides over to Lia, "Then tell us where you're holding them." He states sternly, venom on his tongue.   
"We don't have your people." She whimpers, "Please, you have to believe me."   
The oldest furrows his brows,  _he believes me. "_ Finn, if we go into this place and they aren't there-"  
"They will be." Finn cuts him off.  
"Finn." He sighs, brushing his hair back with his fingers. Obviously frustrated, "I know you want Clarke back safe but this? This is messed up."  
Finn ignores him, prying the map from the grounder. The map of Lia's village. So many innocent people lived there. Peaceful and unarmed. This was One Eye's revenge.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Another boy speaks up, his face hits the light from his torch, his features were blood stained. Grazes and cuts marking his body.  _Wait,_ she recognised this boy.  _Mur-something._ Their warriors captured him a while ago, Lia assumed he was dead.  _Poor kid_. He was tortured almost to the edge of death, made to give up every little bit of information about the Skaikru, no matter how minuscule.  _Murphy,_ his name clicked. She remembered sneaking into his cell one night. Lia couldn't stand to see the poor soul being treated that way. Lashed, stabbed and left to bleed _._

* * *

 

_Once midnight came, Lia would sneak into the cell and dress his wounds. She couldn't leave him to die. He was barely an adult. How could they torture a child? Lia often found herself questioning her people. Maybe that's why she got into trouble so often. Lia sighs, if Anya knew what she was up to, she'd be dead. She shakes her head, attempting to get the idea of Anya finding out away from her thoughts._  
_Lia waits across from their makeshift jail, waiting for the final guard to leave. Until then, she keeps herself busy. How was she going to address this savage? Would he attack her? What would she do if he did?_

_After 20 minutes of waiting around, the last guard leaves. A feeling of relief rushes over her as she scurries towards the hold. She takes a deep breath, taking each step carefully until she reaches the bottom._  
_There he was, the poor boy. His wrists were restrained by sharp, thin metal, whilst his feet were cuffed and chained to the wall. She felt an overwhelming guilt in the pit of her stomach. How could anyone do this? She must've made a noise as the boys neck snaps up. He's panicked, probably drained from all the torture he has been put through. Lia looks around quickly before making her way towards him._ Water _, she searches through her satchel._  
_"Here," she whispers, holding it to his lips, "Drink."_  
_The boy studies her for a few seconds before reluctantly taking a sip. It's not like he had any choice. The boy hadn't had access to water in 2 days._

_"Thank-" he attempts, before Lia places her hand over his mouth._

_"You need to be quiet." Is all she says before returning to rustle through her supplies._ Ah-ha,  _she mentally sings having finally found the bottle she was looking for. Lia pours part of the substance on to a dampened cloth._

_"What is that?" He attempts again, ignoring Lia's orders to be quiet._

_"It will stop the bleeding and any infections to your wounds," she sighs, "It may sting a little," Lia assesses the boy, "Especially on your leg."_  
_The boy nods, attempting to put on a brave face. Though Lia could tell the boy was a broken one._  
_"I need you to be quiet for me," Lia looks into the boys eyes, "Can you do that for me?"_  
_The boy nods again. She definitely hoped the boy could keep quiet, otherwise Lia would be in a whole heap of trouble. Especially with Anya. Of course, Anya had warned her not to go back to the camp, but she never said anything about having contact with a member of the Skaikru. She technically hadn't gone against her word. Even so, Lia was aware that Anya would have her head for this._

_Lia attempts to clean up the boys leg first. It made sense to her because the injury and the bleeding was the worst there. Surely getting that out of the way would be easier for both of them. The second the cold cloth makes contact with his leg, the boy jerks backwards. Lia was glad she wasn't in his shoes. Attempting to calm the moment, Lia hums the lullaby her mother sang to her as a child. It must be working as she notices the calmness in the boy._

_Painful minutes later, she is finished with the boys leg. Lia rinses out the cloth, before adding more solution. She stands up to face the boy, allowing her to assess the boys features._  
_"I need you to stay still." Her voice is melodic and calming. Lia found her voice to be one of her better assets._

_"Why are you doing this?" The boy speaks in a hushed tone. Lia looks down at her cloth, then back at the boy._

_"Because," she sighs, bringing the solution to his blood stained cheek, "how my people have treated you is wrong. I don't believe that this is the right way to treat our 'enemies', even if they have caused mass destruction."_  
_The boy smiles slightly, taking in the girls face as she concentrates on restoring his face. The boy sighs, "If only there were more like you."_  
_Lia chuckles, "What is your name, skaigona?"_  
_"Murphy," He half cracks a smile at the merciful girl. No one had ever treated him so kindly. Especially, on the Earth. Murphy can't quite remember the last time a person was genuinely nice to him. "And what may I call my saviour?"_  
_Lia chuckles at Murphy's ability to have a joke even after the torture he'd been through. "Naalia," She nods, "You can refer to me as Lia."_

_Having done her best to assist the boy, she places her things in her bag and leaves. Vowing to come back the following day to make sure he was okay. Little did she know that the boy wouldn't be there the next day._

* * *

 

"If we don't kill him, he'll warn his people." Finn argues, holding his gun to One Eye's head.   
"Finn we don't have to do this," The oldest pleads with him. It was obvious to Lia that he didn't want to be here, never mind in this situation.   
"He's right, Bellamy," Murphy pipes up, "If we leave him here, he'll warn his people that we're coming. Our people -Clarke- could be killed."   
Lia is taken aback by Murphy's stance on the matter. This didn't seem like the boy she had spoken to only weeks before.   
_Bang._  
The attention is turned to the boy named Finn. No remorse on his face, the boy holds a smoking gun in his left hand. One Eye's body lays lifeless on the floor. Lia attempts to hide her panic, but she knew that she would probably be next.   
"What about her?" The blonde girl asks Bellamy. He doesn't react. Probably in shock from Finn's actions.   
"I'll deal with her." Murphy sighs, walking slowly towards her. What was she supposed to do? She had done everything she could to help the boy back at the war camp. And this is how he would repay her. He becomes closer to her with every step he takes.   
"M-Murphy." Lia attempts to say, but her voice seems to give up on her.  _No_. This wasn't how she was meant to die. Not by the hand of someone she had shown mercy to.  _Karma,_ she sighs thinking back to the merciful boy she murdered the day she discovered the Skaikru.

She squeezes her eyes shut, preparing her self for this inevitable death.  _Why, Murphy?_ She shakes. This was it. This is how she was gonna die. This is how she was gonna-  
"Lia?" Murphy's voice startled her, bringing her out of her panicked mindset. He drops down to his knees, quickly examining her for any wounds. He couldn't live with himself if he allowed her to be hurt after what she had done for him.   
"Murphy." Bellamy's booming voice echoes through the bunker. Lia searches Murphy's eyes, silently pleading with him to keep her alive. He nods, turning to meet Bellamy.   
"She's not going to do anything. She won't tell-"  
"Bullshit." Finn jumps in, holding his gun to face Lia, "We can't trust the grounders. They have Clarke. They have our people."   
"I know her," Murphy stands in front of Lia, offering her protection, "She helped me. I trust her."  
Bellamy looks between the girl and Murphy. He nods. "Bring her with us," the blonde girl drags Lia to her feet, "We'll know if she's lying then."   
Finn stares at her in anger, "And if it turns out the savage is lying, if our people are at her camp?"  
"Then do what you please." Bellamy States coldly, throwing his jacket over his shoulders, and heads to the exit.


	3. Two

"I'm sorry, Lia." Murphy mutters as he ties her hands together. He makes sure to tie them loosely so that they don't cause her too much pain. Guilt ate away at him, how could he treat her like this, especially after the mercy she had shown him.

"You know they're not in the village, Murphy," She sighs, refusing to look at the boy. How dare he tie her up and treat her as a prisoner. "So why do you bring war and threat to us? My people."

Murphy sighs, not really knowing how to react to her question. He couldn't exactly turn around and say that he wasn't trusted. He couldn't possibly say;  _'I threatened to kill the chancellor's son, I was hanged for his death and caused the kid that had actually killed Wells to jump off a cliff_.' He sighs again, ' _Oh, on top of that, I attempted to kill Bellamy, and I shot our mechanic causing her to not be able to walk_.'   
He kicks at a stone in frustration as he continues to walk, dragging Lia reluctantly behind him.   
" _You disgust me_." She spits at him in her native tongue, pulling at her restraints. Why did she ever bother to help him. He didn't deserve her pity. He was just as barbaric as the rest. The others that had caused mass destruction among her land. That had blown up the bridge at the treaty  _they_  had begged for. Those that had massacred 300 of her people.   
"Naalia," he exhales, pleading with her to understand, "I'm not in a position to tell to others what to do."

Lia continues to look at the ground. She would not look her betrayer in the eyes. How could she? She was hurt and scared; exhausted from her experiences. She closed her eyes, how long had it been since she'd last tasted water? Lia felt faint, but she knew she couldn't complain. They'd probably just kill her, it would be less hassle.   
They trudged on and on, her feet becoming weaker and weaker as she dragged them onwards. She couldn't do this for much longer. Dizziness had taken over and still she pushed on. Shivering slightly as the air turned colder, Lia hadn't prepared for this. She hadn't anticipated that she'd be out this long. She definitely hadn't anticipate being taken prisoner.

Her neck flushed with heat — her face following moments later. By now she was unable to focus on anything — not the sky above her, nor the ground below. Her head became heavy. Her hands shaking. Everything turned blurry as she became more and more unsteady. She struggled to keep herself upright, pushing on, refusing to proclaim her weakness to her enemy - but her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Murphy," She hears a voice bellow, but in her state - unable to match faces to voices, "Check if she's okay." The voice was male, that could decipher. It couldn't have been the one they named Finn, he was much too brutal. Lia didn't think Finn even had humanity. He was ruthless, merciless.   
"She doesn't look so good." The voice booms again. Lia decided to voice must belong to the skaikru leader.  _Bellamy_? She wonders if she remember his name correctly.

Concentrating too much on the voice, Lia loses her footing. Tripping over tree roots, she falls to her knees. Lia breathes deeply, willing herself to get up, though she knows she doesn't have the strength. She can feel tears creeping at her eyes.  _No, you mustn't_. Crying in front of these savage beings would be a death sentence. She squeezes her eyes shut, she was weak.   
"We can't leave her to die." She hears Murphy argue as she drifts in and out of consciousness. She tries to force her eyes open, but it's no use. She's much too weak.

 

* * *

 

_Lia rolls onto her side, finally forcing her eyes open. Anya is perched on the edge of her bed._  
 _"I thought I'd lost you," Lia's voice cracks, "I thought I'd never see you again." Tears threaten once again._  
 _"I thought_ I'd _lost you." She counters, "I warned you of their kind."_  
 _Anya shakes her head at her, dabbing Lia's forehead with a cold damp cloth._  
 _"Why do you disobey me?" She sighs at Lia. Anya cared deeply for the hopeless girl, seeing anything happen to her would break Anya's heart. "They're bad people, Naalia."_  
 _Anya stands, backing away from Lia._  
 _"_ _I don't want this to happen to you."_  
 _Lia narrows her eyes at Anya, not knowing what she's hinting at._ Shit _. Anya becomes incredibly pale as she starts coughing. Blood._ No.  _She hold her hand to her waist, more blood._  
 _"Lia, run." She screams, "Wake up!"_  
 _Wake up?_

* * *

 

    She slowly comes to, the warmth around her allows her to feel somewhat safe. Safe? How could she feel safe? She nuzzles in to whatever gives her warmth.  _Wait_. Her eyes flutter open. Strong arms carry her. At first, Lia presumes that her betrayer is holding her. Who else would be so willing to help a  _savage_? Definitely not the Finn boy, he'd rather cut her throat. Yet, Murphy shuffled on a few feet ahead of her.  _Bellamy_. Lia tilts her head to face her somewhat saviour. The boys face is covered in cuts and bruises, so much so that she can barley make out the light dusting of freckles gracing his olive skin. He was definitely older than the others, he had more of a mature nature to him.

"Welcome back." He says softly, a slight smile creeping on his bruised face. Lia's caught off guard. Had he noticed her staring? How embarrassing. She exhales, looking down at hands. They were no longer bound. Bellamy stops still for a second, attempting to find a place to sit her down.   
"I'm fine," Her voice croaks, "Just put me down. I don't need your help. I'm fine."   
Bellamy narrows his eyes at her, wanting to argue that she was too weak, but decides against it. He huffs as her feet touch the floor.  _Grounders_. He didn't understand the constant need to prove non-weakness that the grounder a had.   
Lia stumbles slightly as she makes her first step, causing Bellamy to roll his eyes. Of course he was right. When was he ever wrong? He grabs her arm, offering her some balance.

"Keep moving!" Finn barks, showing no sympathy to the exhausted girl, or the rest of the group for that matter. They'd been walking for hours. Surely a few minutes wouldn't harm anyone.   
"Hey. We can give her a minute." Bellamy retorts. Affirming his  _rightful_  dominance over the group.   
"No. We can't. You heard the grounder!" Finn screams at Bellamy. His defensiveness half scares Lia. He was crazed. Obsessed with finding this girl.   
"When you were threatening him? Yes. I heard what he said." He sighs, aggravated by Finn's actions, "I also heard what she said."  
"Her?" He spits. His eyes trace over Lia with disgust, "You're risking Clarke's life over something this- this savage said?"   
"You're risking ours over something said at gun point." Murphy sighs, tired of Finn's hostility. He rolls his eyes, taking a gulp of water and passing his bottle to Lia.   
"We need to go." He bars his teeth, defensively. Finn was a ticking time bomb in Lia's eyes. Sooner or later he would explode; she hoped she wouldn't be there to witness it.   
"Uh, guys." Monroe interrupts, a terrified look present on her face, "You may want to see this."

    Lia holds back as the others, panicked as they were, followed Monroe. She tries to swallow her screams, stepping carefully over the scattered bodies already rotting under the sun. The smell causes her to gag.   
"Are they?" She tugs on Bellamy's shirt, as if she were a child.   
"From the Ark" His voice reigns low, confirming Lia's initial thought. These were his people, even if they had condemned him and his sister to a miserable life. His heart is heavy, so many innocent lives lost.

"Rough landing." Lia cringes at Murphy's insensitivity. She directs her attention to the cloud of smoke rising from the cliffs edge. She hoped there'd be survivors, but realistically, the chances were slim. Regardless, she makes her way to the edge. Bellamy, though puzzled, follows close behind her.  
There is an eerie silence as the group stare over the edge. So many lives had been lost.  _Wait_ , Lia nudges Bellamy, bringing his attention to a girl, a survivor.   
"Mel?" The boy, who's name Lia didn't yet know, shouts down at the girl. She panics, not realising the grow if people looking down at her, "Don't worry Mel, I'm coming down."  
Finn attempts to object to the boys actions, but is too late. By the time Finn has stopped airing his obsession to find this girl, the boy is already scaling the cliff. Surely Finn would be able to empathise with the need to save a girl he cared about?

Lia slumps down onto a charred fallen tree, figuring they would be there for a while.  _Skaikru always have to play hero_ , she sighs, wishing she had been more careful earlier. If she had paid more attention, she wouldn't be Skaikru prisoner.   
"Looks like we're having that break." Murphy slouches next to her. He offers her a smile, but she ignores him. Lia didn't know why she was annoyed at the boy, there was nothing he could do. Clearly the authority lies with Bellamy and Finn, Murphy couldn't do anything to help her. Still, she wasn't going to give up this grudge anytime soon.

"Sterling!" Lia is pulled away from her self pity by Monroe's high pitched scream. Bellamy races to the edge of the cliff, hoping that the girl would be able to hold on for just a bit longer.   
"Mel," He shouts, "Hold on. Just focus on me. You can do this. You're strong!"  
"Not strong. Stubborn, maybe!" The girl shouts, allowing Bellamy to chuckle.   
"Then be stubborn for just a little longer." He tells her. Hopeful.   
Monroe, shaken by the death of her friend, backs away from the cliffs edge. "We're out of rope, Bellamy."  
"Look, forget about rope. We just lost Sterling!" Was this compassion Lea was hearing from Finn? She could hardly believe it, "We're one man down. That mean one more step behind finding Cla-, our friends."

_Oh right_ , Lia rolls her eyes, hardly surprised.   
"That boy just died, and you are more upset about having less people to attack an innocent village with?" Lia shouts, knowing she probably shouldn't involve herself, " _Bastard_."

Murphy chuckles. He didn't really know what Lia had just said, but knew it was some sort of insult and that was good enough.  
"Use the wreckage; seatbelt's, wires. Anything we can use as rope." Bellamy commands. Once again taking charge of the situation.

    The four of them hold onto the make-shift rope as Bellamy descends towards the girl. Lia can't help but antagonise Finn for not letting the group rest as she struggles with what little strength she had left.   
"Pull us up!" Bellamy's voice echoes from bellow. The four pull with all they have, though it is very little.  _Deep breaths,_ Lia thinks to herself, willing herself on,  _you can do_ -  
Lia is flung onto her back, Monroe and Finn following. The make-shift rope had snapped, leaving Bellamy and the girl only in Murphy's grip. They scramble quickly to help him.   
"What the hell is happening up there?" Bellamy yells, the girl screaming for her dear life.   
"Just. Hold. On." Finn shouts as the four struggle to get back in control of the situation.   
A single arrow falls beside Monroe's hand. Followed by another, and another. "Grounders!" She shouts. Finn throws her his gun, leaving the three to hold on.   
"How many are there?" Bellamy worries. Falling to his death was definitely not on his agenda today. His attention quickly focusses onto Lia. Would she turn her back on him and help her people? She had no reason to be with the sky people. This was her chance to run.   
"We can't see them." Finn bellows, before addressing Monroe, "The trees. Aim for the trees."

Spears begin to fall around them. Dodging them, Finn lets go of the rope momentarily, causing the final two to be dragged toward the cliff's edge.   
Monroe shreiks in pain as an arrow lodges itself into her thigh.   
"You're gonna have to cut her loose, we can't hold on any longer." Finn struggles to hold onto the rope, his strength now wavering.   
"No way!" Bellamy declares.   
"Cut her loose!" Murphy screams at Bellamy.   
The three struggle to hold Bellamy and Mel's weight. Their arms becoming weaker by the second.   
"Bellamy-" Lia begins, but is cut off my the sound of a horn.  _Oh no_. She recognised this bellowing sound. The grounder's attacks stop.   
"Acid fog." Bellamy shouts.   
"Monroe," Finn orders, "Back on the rope."  
Wasting no more seconds, the four pull Bellamy and the girl to safety. Bellamy stares at the four, relieved to be on this side of the cliff. His attention turns to Murphy, who still holds onto the rope as if his life depended on it. Bellamy nods, stating his gratitude.   
"We have to take shelter." Lia states hastily, pushing herself to her feet. Not wanting to be caught in the acid fog. The others nod in agreement. Though Bellamy's focus is somewhere else.   
"No we don't," he exhales, his face lighting up. Bellamy stumbles to his feet in a state of disbelief, "Octavia."  
He strides over to the girl, holding her in a warm embrace.   
"I thought I'd lost you."


	4. Three

"Watch his back." Bellamy orders Murphy, handing him a gun. He seems shocked that Bellamy would even trust him with this. Especially with their history. Murphy nods at him, helping Mel up, carful not to knock her bad arm.   
    Finn and Murphy would carry on with their original mission, whilst the other Sky People would head back to their Camp. With two people needing medical attention, it was the best option. Monroe's injuries were too severe to carry on with the mission. Lia had already concluded that the arrow was covered in poison; without proper treatment, the girl would die.

    Murphy gathers his supplies, throwing the pack over his shoulder. He needed to prove himself to the group. He needed to show them he could be trusted. The boy holds the gun firmly. It had been a while since he was trusted with one of these.   
"What about her?" His eyes fall to Lia, who sits quietly on a log. They couldn't exactly treat her like a prisoner again, she'd risked her life to save one of them, but they couldn't just leg her go. She knew exactly where the village was, she'd be able to warn them way before the boys even got close.

John Murphy hated treating Naalia like this. Whilst being on earth, Lia was the only person to show him true kindness. She was the only person to care for him out of their own goodwill. Hell, that didn't even happen on the Ark. The last time it did, his father was floated. Murphy sighs, trying to shake the thought.   
Lia showed him great kindness, and in return, he showed her great disservice.   
"She's coming with us," Finn states coldly, "We use her as leverage."

* * *

 

    "I count 26." Finn whispers. The three perch at the edge of the village. Hidden by the large trees and foliage.   
"I got 28," Murphy sighs. This wasn't anything like the camp he'd been held at. It didn't look like at all like a warrior camp. There were no weapons in sight. "These people don't look like warriors. There's kids, Finn, and elders. There isn't anything big enough to hold our people."  
 _Because they don't have your people_ , Lia sighs to herself. She wanted to warn her people; to run in and tell then to leave. But that would be impossible, Lia was their prisoner. She looks down at her hands, once again bound.

As night draws, the boys sneak into the village, setting light to the villagers' food supply. With the grounders attention now on the fire, the two would be able to scope out the village. Lia takes this chaos as an opportunity to run. She had to find Nyko. She knew he would be here. He nearly always was.

She stumbles towards the village, trying to find his tent. Though her exhaustion made it difficult. It felt like she hadn't been here in years. Things looked different. Nyko's home wasn't where she'd remembered.   
"Naalia?" She's thankful when she hears the healer's voice.   
"Skaikru." She exhales, stumbling towards her old friend, "They think we have their people."   
Nyko hurriedly unties her hands, disgusted that they would do this to such a gentle soul. Lia is relieved to see him. A familiar face among the chaos.   
When Lia had become despondent as a warrior, Nyko had trained her to be a healer. Lia was always better at helping  than hurting. She was conflicted when forced to fight; her natural instinct being to help.

"Skaikru!" A panicked shout comes from inside the village.   
Lia panics. She didn't want anyone to be harmed. The people here were innocent. They weren't warriors, they were peaceful, unarmed villages. Finn pushes the grounder boy forward, his gun pressing into the boys back.   
"Where is your leader?" His voice bellows. Demanding that the commander makes his appearance. The villagers stand scared and confused, unable to understand the language Finn used. Only warriors were taught the old language.   
Nyko steps forward, addressing the bloodthirsty boy; "The commander isn't here. Neither is your group."   
"Then you won't mind if we take a look around." Finn states maliciously, commanding Murphy to round up the grounders.

    Lia's people bunch together within the pen; scared and confused. The Sky People were treating them like animals; nothing more than worthless cattle. Lia  was stunned that Murphy would do this to her. The same boy she had helped just weeks before. Maybe she had misjudged him. He was cold. Brutal. She now decided that Skaikru were not to be trusted. Ever.   
Lia locks eyes with Murphy, refusing to look away. She wouldn't show weakness. She wouldn't allow her betrayer to scare her.   
" _Traitor_." She spits, narrowing her eyes at him.

    Finn once again appears from his search. Anger in his eyes and a jacket in hand. "Where are my people?" He demands, jumping over the fence. Finn points his gun towards the villagers. His unstable mentality taking over.   
"Your people are not here." Nyko remains calm. Lia's had always been amazed at his ability to stay calm. She figured that was why he was the best healer they'd had.  "The one you call Octavia is the only sky person I have seen. She was alone."   
Not believing Nyko's claims, Finn slams Naalia hard into the muddy ground. He rests his foot on her back, pressing harder as he aims his gun at her head. She squeezes her eyes shut, fearing for her life.   
"Finn, don't do this!" Murphy begs, unable to watch Lia be harmed. "Let's walk out of here while we still can." He continues his pleas for her life, "Finn! Please!"  
Reluctantly, Finn steps back, releasing Lia. Nyko quickly pulls her to her feet, consoling her shaking body.   
The ticking time-bomb hurdles back over the fence, making his way back to Lia's betrayer.   
    "Finn, come on." Murphy sighs, "Just because their clothes are here, it doesn't mean are people are."  
"He told us they would be here." Finn only focus on finding his people, "Why would he do that?"  
"The guy with one eye? You had a gun to his head, Finn. People will say anything to save their own skin." Murphy grabs Finn's arm, trying to get him to leave.

"One eye?" Nyko mumbles to himself, "You saw Delana," Nyko speaks up again, addressing the two boys. "He is a snake. A thief. He and his men were cast out. You are his revenge."   
"Finn, it's exactly what Lia told us," Murphy tries to reason with Finn, "He wanted us to do this."  
Finn stares at his confused.   
"It makes sense., Finn. We need to go. Now."

One of the grounders, an elderly man, takes this argument as a time to run. He barely makes it 2 meters away from the pen before he's shot down by Finn. The grounders begin to panic even more so. The people here had never had to witness such barbaric scenes. They had lived a relatively peaceful life, as peaceful as possible on this earth.   
"He was just trying to get away!" Nyko shouts, shocked by the young mans actions. How could a teenager be capable of acting like this? The skaikru were terrorists in this village. Slaughtering the innocent, with no regret.

"Finn. Leave. Now." Murphy orders, once again grabbing his arm.   
The boy next to Lia fidgets, wanting to take action. She try's to hold Artigas back with great difficulty. This boy was always looking for a fight, always wanting to prove himself. Artigas elbows Lia, breaking free of her grasp. He leaps out of the pen, charging towards Finn.   
 _Another wasted life,_ Lia thinks as the boy drops to the floor. A horrifying chill washing over.    
Nyko tries to calm the villagers down, but it's useless. All hell breaks loose. Some try to run, others are too shaken to even move. The child continues to open fire on the innocent. More and more of the villagers begin to panic. The more they panic, the more Finn shoots. Murphy helplessly tries to stop the madness, but the shooting doesn't halt. "Finn!" He continues to scream, begging the murderer to ceasefire.

Finn continues to fire. Inflicting his anger on the helpless. The firing continues until 17 drop dead. He stops motionless as his eyes fall on Clarke. She was alive. Finn lets his gun fall, disbelief overcoming him.   
"I found you." He is oblivious to the scene he had caused. The battlefield of innocent lives laying around him.   
Clarke stands in bewilderment. Unable to accept the event before her. Finn wasn't capable of this. He was too gentle. She tells herself that this isn't real. It's a dream. It must be. Finn, her Finn, wouldn't do this.   
Octavia collapses by Nyko's side, mourning over the death of Artigas. The boy was barley 16, and had been murdered in cold blood. This wasn't the Finn she knew. Finn was a peace keeper. This was the last thing she'd imagined Finn would do.   
Bellamy searches the blood covered camp for the grounder girl. If Lea had been harmed, he would only blame himself. He should have listen to her. He should have believed her. The girl had not only saved him, but Mel and Monroe.   
Finally, he spots her. Blood soaking her torso, she lays within the pen, unable to move.

Everything is blurry to her as she struggles to keep her eyes open. A sharp pain comes from her shoulder, but she's too afraid to look at its source. She'd dodged death too many times over the last few weeks, and now it seemed that death was catching up to her. Lia's luck had finally ran out. She closes her eyes, accepting her fate.   
"Lia?" The familiar deep voice calls her name, "Don't die on me, Lia."   
She feels a pressure being held on her right shoulder, but she doesn't have the energy to look.   
"You're going to be okay." Bellamy sighs, guilt overcoming him, "I'm not gonna let you die."

* * *

 

"There  _is_  an exit wound."   
Lia's eyes slowly flicker open. Taking a moment to adjust to the new surroundings. How long has she been out?   
"So we don't have to worry about the bullet still being inside her. She's definitely lucky," The voice carries on, "We'll patch her up for now, but we need to get her to camp as soon as possible."  
She tries to focus on what the blonde girl is saying, but her attention is turned to the burning sensation in her shoulder. For a moment, she forgets the earlier events of the day, confused to why she was in pain.

"Hey," The warm voice gives her déjà vu, "Look who's finally awake."   
Bellamy smiles at her, relieved that she was okay. Or was going to be, at least. He grabs a water bottle from his pack and offers it to her. She's reluctant, but her exhaustion takes over. Within seconds, half the bottle is gone.   
"Thank you." She whispers, shyly.   
Lea was terrified. She didn't want to be with the sky people again. They were not to be trusted.   
Murphy's hand falls lightly on Lia's good shoulder, "I thought I'd lost you." His face is full of regret. How could he look at this girl after all he'd done to her. She'd helped him out of her own good will, and now she'd been shot, and almost killed, under his watch. She'd trusted him, and now her village was a picture of a war zone.   
Lia nods, not wanting to look at him. Murphy sighs. Realising that his presence was not wanted. He would only cause her more distress.

Bellamy sits down next to the injured girl, "I didn't thank you earlier."   
 _Thank me_? The statement confuses her. She hadn't done anything.  
"You saved my life back at the cliff," He smiles warmly at her, "You didn't have to. You were there against your own will, you didn't have to help my group, but you did," Lia looks up at the boy, smiling slightly. His friendly eyes making her feel somewhat safer. Even if the remorseless killer resided only a few metres away. "Thank you."  
"Thank you." She repeats. Continuing to smile at the warm-hearted boy.   
Lia grabs his arm in panic as the boy begins to stand up. She didn't want to be alone. Not with Finn being so close to her. Right now, Bellamy was the only person she could trust. Well, almost trust.   
Bellamy carefully sits back down, confused by the girls actions. He stares at her for a second, following her wide eyed gaze. He quickly realises as Finn's figure comes into view. She was petrified by him.   
"It's okay," He whispers softly to the girl, inviting her to lean into him, "You're safe."


	5. Four

_The_ _carefree_ _boy brushes her_ _hair off of her face, smiling slightly. Lia's laugh echoes through the cave._  
_"I need you to focus, Naal." The boy attempts to sound serious, but only causes her to laugh more, "Please, just stay still."_  
_Lia rolls her eyes at him, but does as she's asked._ _He_ _stares at her, taking in every detail, from the slight dips below her cheek bones, to the countless colours in her eyes._  
_"What are you doing?" Lia sighs, growing impatient already._  
_The boy only shushes her, flicking through his sketchbook for a clean page. He takes extreme caution as he draws the girl, knowing that he would impress her. Each stroke is taken with care._  
_"How long is this going to take?" Lia complains, trying to get a rise out of the boy._  
_"Naal, please be quiet."_  
_So she does. For the next half an hour, Lia stays as quiet as she can. Only complaining occasionally - every few minutes, that is._  
_"Are you done?" Her energy picks up as the boy lowers his charcoal._  
_"I guess." He sighs, the girl leaping forward. Too excited to even wait for him to stand up._  
_"Oh." Her voice is tinged with disappointment._  
_"Oh?"_  
_"Yes, 'oh'," She sighs, kicking at his foot, "Why don't I have a talent?"_  
_They sit in silence for a moment, before the boy begins to laugh._  
_"Naalia," The boy nudges her, "Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?"_  
_The two spend their day in the cave, the boy teaches Lia the basics of sketching, and in return she attempts to teach him the old language of the land._  
_While young, Lia's farther had taught her little bits of the old language. The one that the Mountain Men continued to use. Lia had been fascinated by the history of the earth, and why it came to be the place it is now._  
_Lia jumps as a loud explosion shakes the ground beneath her._ What the hell was that?  _She runs to the boy for safety. Scared of what may have happened._

_Deciding that the cave wasn't safe, the two head out. They didn't want to become trapped in there, or crushed._  
_"Over there." The boy points to the cloud of smoke rising from the trees. He grabs Lia's hand, pulling her along as he so desperately ran towards the explosion._  
_They finally reach the crash-site, a smoking, large metal contraption in the centre. A man, a kind she'd never seen before, sprawls out of the machine. Her eyes find their way to the faded letters, NAS, the rest had been destroyed in the crash._ He is from the sky,  _she concludes._  
_"Lincoln." Lia shouts, refusing to move. "I'm not going with you."_  
_"Come on, Lia," He pleads, "They may need our help."_  
_"He isn't of earth, Lincoln!" She screams at the boy. How could he be so stupid? He would get himself killed._

* * *

 

        Lia replays the first time she saw a Sky Person over and over in her mind. Almost ten years later, she was their prisoner. She looks around the hold. Metal graces every wall bar one, instead it is held together by a dense plastic like material. Sighing, she sits down on the metal floor, irritated by its cold harshness. Why was she here? Why was locked in this small, freezing cell?   
"She's going to be okay though, right?" A familiar mumbling comes from outside the hold. She huffs, wanting to be away from this whole Skaikru nonsense. She wanted to be home, with Lux, without having to worry about the Sky People.  
An older woman saunters down the hallway, towards her. Lia preferred the younger Skaikru. These elders were too proud, too confident to say they were on unknown lands.   
"How're you feeling?" Her voice is monotonous. Lia only nods. Refusing to answer this strange woman.   
"How is your shoulder?"   
Lia nods again. Staring at the metal above her. She didn't understand why she was being kept here. The woman sighs, turning on her heals and leaving Lia alone with her thoughts, once again.

        "She's not a threat." Bellamy's voice once again echoed throughout the metal walls. His anger was absolute. He had brought Lia here to treat a wound - one that his own had caused. Yet the elders threw her into a cell and treated her like the enemy.   
"We can't risk it, Bellamy." A guard raises their voice. Growing impatient with the boy.   
"You cleared Finn easily enough!" Bellamy growls, growing angrier by the second.   
"Finn is not our enemy."  
"Finn  _massacred_ a village, with  _no_  remorse." He snarls, "He took  _innocent_  lives. Yet, she is locked away?" Finn may have been his friend, but he had caused so much damage. He wasn't the Finn he had known just weeks before. The peacekeeper. The one that risked his life for a truce, after almost dying at the hand of a grounder.   
The guard shrugs. He didn't determine who was or wasn't locked away, he only stood watch. If Bellamy had a problem, he'd have to take it up with the higher power. He kicks the wall hard, leaning his head against it.   
"Can I at least see her?" He sighs.   
"I'm sorry-" The guard starts, but Bellamy storms away in anger before he can finish his sentence.

        Markus Kane approaches Lia's cell. The new leader of the Sky People, she scoffs. How can this man lead his people with no knowledge of the planet? They hadn't known that the earth was habituated until recently, yet he would be in charge. Lia narrows her eyes at the man, seeing him only as her enemy.   
"There are claims that the people of Mount Weather hold yours captive," The man starts, "We want to help you get them back."  
" _Imbecile_ ," Lia snarls at the man, "There is no escaping Mount Weather."  
"One of ours did, along with one of yours. Anya," Her eyes pick up the second her family is mentioned, "Unfortunately, she passed."   
_Passed_ _?_  Lia repeats in her head. She passed. Lia was not stupid.   
" _You killed her_." Is all she mutters in her native tongue. Too exhausted to grieve. Too exhausted to be angry.   
Kane just stares at her, not understanding her native language. Instead he carries on with his scripted plea.   
"We can both get our people back. With your knowledge of the ground, and ours of the weaponry, we can get them back." He looks hopeful at the girl, "We want to offer your people an alliance."   
The man carries on, though Lia makes no attempt to listen. She didn't care for what he was saying. Everyone knew that if you were caught by the  _Mounde,_ you were dead.   
To her confusion, the man unlocks her cell, offering her freedom. She narrows her eyes at him, backing herself into the far corner of the hold.   
"What are you..?" She drags her words.  
"We,  _my people_ , need you to go to your commander. We need to know if a truce would be on the table." The man placed a bag within the cell, and leaves.   
Lia is stunned. Unsure of what to do. If this got her away from this place, she would gladly do it. The girl nears the bag hesitantly, before  ripping it open. Fresh clothing, rations and water. She's relieved.

        Having thrown on the uncomfortable tight clothing, she exits the hold. She hated these clothes. Why would anyone want clothing this tight? It was so... restricting. Lia much preferred her own garments, they were warmer, comfier and more manoeuvrable. The boots; she liked. They were sturdy and she loved that.   
Lia keeps her head down as she leaves the large metal contraption. Not looking over at the boy she once saved, even though she hears his voice bellowing over the rest. She ignores the calls of her betrayer as he tries to get her attention.  
"Lia!" her traitor shouts, "I'm sorry."   
He hated that Lia didn't trust him. He hated himself even more for allowing her to get hurt.   
She continues ignore his pleas. Instead she carries on to the gates of 'Camp Jaha', where she meets the man she'd spoken to previously.  _What a strange name,_ she thinks to herself. Lia nods at him, signalling for him and his two guards to follow her.   
This would be a long journey.

* * *

 

        After half a day of walking, the group finally arrives at TonDc, where they are forced to be stripped of their weapons. The grounder's saw this as a sign of respect. No foreign weapons were to enter the soil of TonDc.  
Lia is relieved when her eyes fall on the Commander's quarters. She would soon be away from Skaikru company.   
" _I bring Skaikru warriors._ " She shouts in her native tongue, not wanting the Sky People to understand her, " _Take them to the prison hold_."   
Lia had turned cold to the Sky People. She had offered nothing but her kindness and cooperation to them, and in return, she was harmed.   
Her fellow grounder's grab the sky people, dragging them away as Lea approaches the Commanders tent.   
Indra, the warrior general, stops her as she draws closer to the tent.   
"You're alive?" The woman is shocked. Confused by Lia's appearance, she looks her up and down. "Why are you wearing that monstrosity?" Her tone as usual was bemused. Anyone unbeknownst to her would fear it, though Lia was all too familiar with her.   
Lia sighs, no energy to explain. Understanding, Indra nods at her, allowing her to enter.

         Lia walks hesitantly towards the commander. She had missed the sight of  _Trikru_  territory. Taking in the warmth of her surroundings. Only now does she appreciate the beautiful and intricate designs of the carvings around her. Lia breathes in, taking in the sweet smell of grounder delicacies, mixing with the burning logs. At the far end of the tent sits the Commander.   
"The Sky People wish to call on a truce," Lia stands before the Commander. An old friend of hers, "An alliance between our people and theirs. They say that the Mountain Men hold our people there, that they drain them of blood to treat them."  
Lexa furrows her brows at her. She knew that Lia wouldn't lie, that she wouldn't try and manipulate her. They were friends, good ones at that.   
"I arrived here with their leader, Markus Kane." She rolls her eyes, Kane wasn't much of a leader, "He was taken as I entered the village, and is being held in our prison."  
Lexa stares at the girl, looking her up and down.  _What strange clothing,_ she thinks to herself.   
"I don't trust them, Lexa." Lia sighs, "They killed Anya. They shot her and one of their own as they tried to get to you." She feels conflicted, like she is betraying the Skaikru. It wasn't like they had done it to her plenty of times. "I was led to trust one of them, and it led to my imprisonment. Lexa, I was shot in that village massacre, and they still continue to protect the boy. They say he's just a child, though he was old enough to be sent to die on earth."   
Lexa continues to remain quiet, taking in all that Lia had said, "I don't trust them."  
She sits back in her chair, staring at Lia. If there was a truce on the table, she couldn't just ignore it, but she couldn't ignore what Lia had said. She knew that Lia had a kind heart, that she always looked for the good in people, and if she said they couldn't be trusted, they couldn't be trusted.   
"I have to meet with them. Only then will I know if they can be trusted." Lexa groans, walking over to her friend. She places her hand on Lia's shoulder, a concerned look on her face. A smile creeps on her; "I'm glad you're safe." Lexa wraps her arms around the girl, "I was so worried."


	6. Five

      Her fingers trace the edge of her bed. Lexa would be speaking to the Skaikru leader at this moment, and that made Lia very uneasy. She only feared the worse.   
Lexa was very sympathetic — that made Lia worry. She didn't want her friend to end up the same way she had. To anyone else, Lexa was the strong minded, cold leader of the Trikru, one who showed little weakness to anyone. To Lia, she was a kitten. Lexa was soft, gentle. She had seemingly hardened after the death of Costia, but not to Lia. Never to Lia.   
Lia was her shoulder to cry on, the one she leaned on in bad times. Though many speculated that the two were lovers, the affection between them was purely plutonic. They loved each other dearly, but not in the way Lexa had loved Costia. Or the way Lia had loved Nikius. Lia sighs to herself. Thinking of Nikius only made her feel worse. She had no idea whether he was alive or not. He had left for Polis months before, Lia worried for him. He should've been back weeks ago. She felt even more guilty that he hadn't crossed her mind in so long.

      Lexa peaked her head into Lia's tent, not quite knowing how to explain her meeting with the Skaikru.   
"Lia?" Her voice is soft, unlike her usual 'commander' presence. Lexa was unsure of what to tell her, Lia already didn't trust the Sky People. Lia turns to face her friend, a slight smile on her face, but it drops when she notices Lexa's worry.   
"What's wrong?" Lia hesitates.   
"I have spoken with Kane," She puts on her Commander facade, "I was lenient. I gave them a chance to explain. To save themselves," She sighs, meeting Lias confused expression.  _Them_? She only knew of the Kane. "One of them attacked me — threatened my life. We used him to send a message to their people;  _blood must have blood_." Lexa sits down by Lia's side, "They have two days to leave. If they don't, we attack. Plain and simple."   
Lia feels slightly conflicted, some of the  Sky People were good. After all, they were only trying to survive, but that didn't weigh out the things sky people were capable of doing. Lia had witnessed that boy, barely eighteen, massacre an entire village. If a child could do that — showing no sign of mercy — what were their elders capable of? She sighs deeply.

      Anya had told her many things about the sky people. From their merciless antics to their ability to lie through their teeth. Many of Anya's best warriors were lost during a plead for truce. They tricked her. Their so-called 'peacekeeper' fought for a truce, convincing Anya to meet with their leader. Promised they would be alone; unarmed. Anya was skeptical, arranging for archers to perch in the surrounding trees - just in case something was to go wrong. When the violent beings fired at her people, Anya was able to get away safe. Not a week later, the killers exploded their bridge. Anya's second, a thirteen year old, was killed. The Skaikru were reckless. Merciless. The sooner they were gone, the better. 

* * *

 

     Lexa, along with her army, made their way to the Skaikru camp. Having tried and failed to argue against Lia's company, Lexa rides by her side. She knew Lia was strong, one of their better warriors, but Lexa worried only for her safety. She couldn't re-live Costia.  She wouldn't re-live Costia.   
Lia shoots a comforting smile at Lexa. The two were stronger together, able to bounce off each other's energy. Lia pushed Lexa to be tough, determined, and in turn, Lexa made Lia more strong-willed.   
Lia sighs, realising she'd been weak in recent days. She had allowed herself to show weakness to her enemies. She'd shown her fear; that was unacceptable. What kind of grounder showed fragility? It made you weak.   
 _You are not weak_ , she thinks to herself. Refusing to show her vulnerability again.

     The group nears Camp Jaha — Lexa's army now surrounding it, and as the night draws, the audible panic of the Skaikru grows.   
     _One day left._  
Lia was unsure of what the Sky People would do. They couldn't possibly believe they could fight against the Trikru, could they? She scoffed.   
 _Stupid beings._  
Why hadn't they left?   
Slipping off of her horse, Lia makes her way towards the Commander's tent. Lux following close behind her. His loyalty to her never faltered. She smiles at him, patting his side as she wraps his rein around a post. Lia had missed her loyal companion. She found herself so incredibly thankful that he'd been safe.   
"Lexa," She strolls toward the smiling girl sitting proud on her throne, dagger twisting in her hand. "Whatever happens, know I won't hesitate to protect you."   
Lexa sighs, the thought of losing Lia crossing her mind once again.   
"She would be proud of you, Lex." She pauses for a second, recognising just how far Lexa had come since the incident; "I'm proud of you."  
Lexa mouths 'Thank you', before ordering her to rest. The following day could be a big day for them, the impending war looming over them.

      Lia approaches her tent, noticeably bigger that the other warriors'. Being friends with the Commander had its perks, she laughs, shrugging her leather coat off. Lia smiles, taking in the inviting smells of fruit and lavender. On one side of the tent stood a small table, a fresh set of clothing.  _Wait_. She pauses.  _Two_  sets of clothing. One larger in size than the other.  _No, it couldn't be._ A sudden warmth washes over her. Though it is lost with a sigh.  _He wasn't here._  
Lia kicked her laced boots off, diving onto her soft bed. It had been a while since she'd slept in comfort. Spreading out on the bed, her thoughts turn to the younger Skaikru; Bellamy - more specifically. He'd tried to help her, he'd been gentle with her a number of times. The guilt of his fate drowns her. Bellamy was the only  _good_  Sky Person she'd met. The blonde girl not far behind him — she had helped Lia, after all.   
She turns on her side, trying to push away the nightmares of the massacre.  _I_ _almost_ _died_ , she shivers. The boy had to pay, but should a whole clan have to suffer for the action of one person? Lia sighs. They too had innocents, would she be as bad as Finn for attacking?   
 _No_ , she tells herself,  _I'm only doing my job._  
Finn was only doing his.   
 _He killed innocents_.  
So will you.   
 _It's not the same._  
Lia once again found herself in conflict. She cared too much to be a warrior; that was her problem. She tried to be strong, to push away her feelings, as Lexa had done — as Lexa always did — but It was impossible. She only lived to help. She wasn't a killer. Her fingers trace over the six scars.   
 _Yes, she was._

      As daylight broke, Lia rose. There had to be another way, one where the innocent didn't suffer. She throws on her clean clothing, happy to once again be in its warmth, and heads for Lexa's tent.   
"Lies!" Lia hears Indra sneer from within the tent, she furrows her brows, steadily making her way into the commander's quarters.   
The blonde Sky Girl stands before Lexa.   
"Another lie," Indra refuses to accept a word coming from the girl's mouth, "Anya died in the fire.  _You_  killed her."  
Standing by the entrance, Lia watches as the girl grabs something from her pocket.   
"She told me you were her second." The girl looks down at the braid, before approaching Lexa, "I'm sure she'd want you to have this."  
"We don't know it's hers." Indra pleads with the Commander.   
" _Quiet Indra_." The hardened Lexa stares onward, "Anya was my mentor, before I was called to lead my people." She places the braid by her side, "Did she die well?"  
 _No._  
"Yes," Clarke lies, "By my side, trying to get a message to you?"  
Lexa's eyes dart between the girl and Lia. Confused.   
"What message?" Lexa demands.   
Clarke takes a deep breath, knowing that an alliance would be difficult; "The only way to save both our people, is if we join together."  
"People who are about to die will say anything!" Indra sprays her opinion, as usual.   
The strong Commander dismisses Indra's input, focussing solely on the Sky Girl; "I'm  _still_  waiting on an offer, Clarke."  
"The Mountain Men are turning your people into reapers," Clarke states, "I can turn them back."  
The Mountain Men created them? Lia stands shocked. Her people knew the Maunde controlled the Reapers, but not  _created._  
"Impossible," Indra once again airs her unwanted opinion, " _Commander, I beg you, let me kill her_."  
"I've done it," Clarke ignores the bitter woman, continuing to address Lexa, "With Lincoln."  
Indra strides forward, drawing her weapon, blaming Lincoln for the village's slaughter. Lia becomes infuriated. The massacre was Finn's doing, not Lincoln's.   
"Enough!" Lexa shouts as she stands, proudly making her way to the Sky Girl. "You say you can turn reapers back into men?" She squares up to the girl.   
"Yes."  
"Then prove it." The Commander narrows her eyes at Clarke, remembering what Lia had said about the Skaikru. Lexa would not be quick to trust these savages. "Show me Lincoln."

"Lexa, I beg of you, do not go." Lia stands her ground. For all they knew, the Skaikru were luring the commander into a trap. Lia couldn't allow that. "Let  _me_  go instead."  
Lexa stares at the girl, finding herself in conflict. Send Lia; risking only Lia's life. Send herself; risking not only her own life, but her entire people's; The coalition, the clan, everything.   
"Lexa, please," Lia pleads, "I will  _not_  let you die for this."  
The commander remains silent, fidgeting with her dagger.   
"I know the sky people, Lex," She wasn't going to just give up. She wouldn't let her dearest friend do this, "I've seen how they work."   
The Commander sighs, realising that Lia may be talking sense; "Okay."   
Lia nods, understanding the difficulty Lexa was facing.   
"But you take Indra with you," Lexa's voice is hard, attempting to hold back any and all emotion, "And if things go wrong — if they're  _lying_ ," She pauses momentarily, "You kill them.  _All_  of them, Lia."  
The two hesitate to part. This could easily be the last time they meet, and that terrified Lexa. This girl, stupid and reckless as she was, meant too much to her. Lia takes a deep breath and nods. Deciding that a farewell embrace would be to difficult, Lia reluctantly shuffles out of the tent.

      She stares at herself in the broken shard of glass.   
 _You are not weak._  
Was she being stupid? She sighs, twisting her fringe back into a braid. Her fingers hover over a pot of war paint.  _Lexa's war paint_. She pauses, worry overcoming her. What if this was a trap? Her slender fingers brush their way through her knotty hair. What if the Skaikru were lying? Her hand once again dances over the pot. What about Murphy? She scoops the paint onto her fingers. Would she have to kill Bellamy? She groans, pushing the thought away. Instead, she focuses on her reflection.  _You're going to be fine._  
She smears the darkness over eyes, rolling her eyes slightly at her own reflection, before continuing to smear the outer ends down her cheeks. Lia hadn't marked her face this way for a while, she hadn't imagined herself doing so again. When she gave up her warrior status, she discarded her paint, refusing to use it again. Yet, here she stood. Paint stained; weapons at the ready. She sighs, lacing up her boots and shrugging on her war-torn leather jacket. With a deep breath, she puts on a brave face. She wouldn't be weak, not this time.

* * *

 

     Lia counts the arrows resting within her quiver. Twenty keen, hand-crafted arrows awaiting their use.   
"Come on, Clarke," Lia's calls, her voice remaining deep, emotionless, "You don't have time to waste."  
Though irritated, Clarke remains silent, continuing to lead the way, Lia following close behind on horse back. With every step, the group draws closer to the drop ship. Lia halts the group and removes herself from Lux.   
" _We leave the horses here_ ," She addresses her people, making sure to only use her native tongue, " _If things go wrong, our transport is safe."_  
The group grumble at the command, though Indra's sneers soon shut them up. She nods at Lia, signalling her support.   
"Carry on, Sky Girl." Lia mimics Lexa's  _commander_ tone.

As they approach the clearing, Lia subconsciously holds her breath.   
 _This is it_.   
She sighs to herself, being tough wasn't her strong suit.   
Lia motions for her people to have their weapons ready, knowing they could be ambushed at any given moment. Slowly and hesitantly, Clarke leads on. Noticing her hesitation, Lia draws her bow slightly.   
 _Don't be weak_.  
She soon realising why the hesitation. Row after row of charred, discarded bodies — _grounders_ _—_ surround their metal fortress. Lia's breath hitches. All those warriors — dead. People she used to fight with. People she was friends with. People she'd grown up with.   
Lia grabs Clarke's sleeve, pulling her to a halt. Anger and pain builds up inside her. "You better hope you're right about this, Sky Girl." She snarls, bitterness spitting like venom from a viper.


	7. Six

      Clarke stares back at the angered girl, trying not to show her fear. She was brave. Unlike any other Lia had met. From what Lia had witnessed, Clarke was one to stand her ground, refusing to ever back down. She shrugs her arm from Lia's grasp and meets the Grounder's gaze once again. Clenching her jaw, Lia allows for Clarke to lead on.

The metal fortress towered over Lia, it's metallic outer shell glinting in the sun.   
 _This had been in space for 97 years?_  
She found herself in awe at the sheer size of it. Hardly believing that something like it could just float around space without any damage. Lia had only seen this thing from afar, and even then, she could hardly get a good view. She tried to get close; it didn't end well. Lia shakes the memory from her head. Not wanting to relive the barbaric and merciless way she'd acted.

As they enter the contraption, Lia's blood runs cold. This was the machine that killed her people. She clenches her fist slightly before relaxing it.   
 _With war comes casualties._  
Lia continues to remind herself that it  _was_  a war. Either side had casualties. Either side had lost loved ones. Though, that didn't stop her anger towards the Skaikru.   
 _They are not to be trusted._    
It echoes through her head, prompting her to be on guard.   
"Up here." Clarke reaches for Lia's attention, before disappearing into the trapdoor above.   
Lia holds back for a second, turning to her people. Each scarred and war-torn warrior stares back at her. The pressure to lead well daunts on the young grounder. Many of the  _gonakru_  were old enough to be Lia's parents; that worried her. When the time came, would they actually obey her? Or would they ignore her commands, simply because she was young?   
"If they lie — they die." Lia mutters to Indra, returning her focus to the ladder ascending in front of her.   
She runs the plan through her head once more with each step, praying that they weren't lying. Praying that she wouldn't have to kill them, kill Bellamy. The only sky person of them to show true kindness. Putting on a hardened face, she enters the metal room. Quickly pushing herself to her feet, she is reminded to be ready to fight at any moment.   
Her eyes flit around the room. Something felt off to her, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Lia continues to scan her surroundings. If this was a trap, she would know it. Her eyes fall on a familiar face.   
 _Nyko_?   
She's confused by his presence. A grounder in the presence of the enemy.   
 _Why_   _was he here_?   
The man leans against the far wall, the murderer by his side.   
 _Why hadn't he killed him_?   
This didn't make sense to her. Finn had killed the boy Nyko held close to his heart — an orphan boy he'd seen as a son.   
Choosing to ignore it, her eyes shift to Clarke. After all, there were more important things at hand. As their eyes meet, a panicked look takes over the blonde's features.   
 _Shit_.   
Lia follows Clarke's shifting gaze, falling on a fragile girl sobbing. Her body slumped over Lincoln's lifeless one.   
 _They were wrong._  
Silence soon fills the room and it's as if time itself had stopped. The tension so thick, it could suffocate.   
Lia holds he breath, and reluctantly nods to Indra. Her heart becoming more and more heavy. More and more guilt ridden.   
" _Kill them all_." Indra hisses, her warriors drawing their swords with ease. Knowing that they wouldn't bat an eye at killing children, Lia gulps. Grounder warriors were trained from a young age, becoming desensitised to this kind of scene early on in their lives. Shock having worn off, the Skaikru mirror them without hesitation.   
Lia's focus falls on Bellamy, gun in hand and fear in his eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to harm her saviour — her  _friend._ As much of a friend the enemy could be.   
 _Why hadn't they just left? Why did they have to play hero_?   
"Please," Clarke's voice is shaky, "You  _don't_  have to do this." Her pleas rip through Lia like a knife to the throat.   
"You lied," Lia mimics Lexa monotonous one. Knowing that it would be the only way she'd make it through this situation, "And you're out of time." Lia voice was dark, menacing almost.   
Clarke looks on at her, trying to find her words. Trying to find a way to save her people. Her time was up, and she knew that.

Instantly, the Skaikru healer drops down beside Lincoln, plunging a rod into his chest. Lia watches as he jolts.   
 _What_?   
Lia's confusion turns to Clarke.   
"Hit him again." Clarke shouts to her mother.   
They watch, Skaikru and Grounder alike, as Lincoln jolts once more, before gasping for air.   
 _It couldn't be?_    
Lia furrows her brows. He was dead. How was this possible? She watches as Octavia races back to his side, tears grazing her cheeks, "Lincoln." She whispers, relief washing over the girl.   
He looks up to her, muttering something back. Lia half wants to run over to him, to make sure he's okay. But she couldn't do that, she had to remain in strong. She couldn't be weak. He was cast out for a reason — a stupid reason — but Lia dare not disobey Indra.   
She stares on at Clarke, who half smiles back at her. Lia sheathes her sword once more, motioning for the others to do the same. The Skaikru were right, and in turn, a truce was on the table.

      "Clarke," Lia stands up, having inspected Lincoln, "The Commander will want to speak to you, I must insist that you accompany us on our journey back."  
Clarke nods, returning to her feet. She grabs her rucksack and tosses it over her shoulder, making her way over to Lia. Though she is stopped in the process.  
"I'm not letting you go alone." Bellamy Blake, always-the-hero, stands in front of her.   
Lia stares at him for a second, before dropping her gaze to the floor. She found herself confused by the scene unfolding before her. Clarke had visited the Commander alone before. She had done so before a truce had even been mentioned. So why was he so protective of her now?   
"Clarke," Lia coughs, "We must leave now."   
She nods, muttering something to Bellamy, before following Lia out of the Drop Ship.

* * *

 

      Lia dismounts her horse carefully, and offers Clarke her hand. She half smiles at the grounder, though nervousness seems to excel above her relief. Once on the ground, and away from the horse, Clarke mutters her thank yous. Though Lia doesn't really take notice. Instead she continues to lead the Sky Girl to the Commanders quarters.

She felt conflicted. The Skaikru  _had_  been right, and now they could bring the reapers back, but at the same time, she didn't exactly want a truce with these creatures. Not on just the current terms. Not when there hadn't been justice for the village massacre. Had they just forgotten about it?   
Lia recalls Nyko's presence at the Drop Ship. She couldn't comprehend why there wasn't even the slightest of conflict between him and the murderer. Artigas, one Nyko held close, was murdered in cold blood, yet the Finn boy remains unharmed. How was that possible? She huffs. The pain of that night echoes through her mind.  _No_. She wouldn't accept this truce without justice for the village.  _Jus drein jus daun._ Lia wouldn't stand for any less.

      Having ordered Clarke to wait outside the Commanders tent, Lia storms in. Lexa would listen to her, whether she liked it or not. Angered and rage filled, she halts not a metre before the Commander.   
"Go on?" Lexa furrows her brows, noticing the pissed off look on her friends face.   
"They were right." She shrugs, "They brought him back. He died Lexa. H-He wasn't breathing, and they brought him back."  
"What?" Lexa stares at the girl, confused.   
"They saved him. Restarted his heart. I've never seen anything like it." Lia continues.  
"Then why do you stand before me enraged?" She questions her. Confused by the way Lia was acting.   
"There will be a truce," Lia almost shouts, "And all will be forgiven.  _The_   _massacre_  will be forgotten. There will be no justice for the victims." Lia let's out a sigh, "Innocent villagers; dead. Another 6 injured. Yet, the Skaikru face no consequences for their actions?"   
By now, Lia's anger had tripled. She witnessed the massacre. Hell, she was shot herself. Lia was lucky to be alive. Yet, Finn, the vile scrote, would get away with it? Would be forgiven?   
"I thought you were better than this, Lexa. How stupid of me to  _actually_  think you cared for your people. That you  _cared_  for justice," Lia spits. She'd soon regret the venom she spat at her friend, but at this moment on time, she didn't much care, "You're no leader, Lexa."  
Lexa inhales sharply, taken aback by her supposed friend's words. It hurt her, yet Lia showed no remorse as she stormed out of the tent.   
She continues to storm away from the Commander, passing many worried faces. Clarke's included. Of course, the Sky Girl only cared for the truce. If that was still in process, she didn't care for the present scene.   
Lia throws open her tent, crashing in front of her glass shard mirror. She stares at herself for a moment. Her war paint now smudged and tears threatening to cause more ruin.   
 _Weak!_    
She throws her belongings to the side.   
 _You're pathetic._  
She sighs.   
 _Look at you!_  
Lia kicks at the ground, growling, before throwing herself onto the bed.

 _Tomorrow._  She agrees with herself. Tomorrow she would leave this wretched clan, go find somewhere new. She'd rather be with the Ice Nation than the incompetent fools. A truce? Had Lexa completely lost it?   
There was no way in hell that Lia would be a part of this truce. Not while that vermin, Finn, roamed the earth.   
Why was he still alive? Why were they protecting him? The boy is a murderer. He was a ticking time-bomb, and Lia witnessed him explode. No one was safe around him. Lexa wasn't safe around him.   
She kicks her boots off, slamming herself into her pillow. Tomorrow, she would leave.

* * *

 

 _"And why do you think Lexa would make a good leader?" Lia laughs, "The girl is as soft as a squirrel."_  
 _Costia's heavenly laugh rings out, "I'd say more like a mouse." Her warm smile could melt anybody, and it never failed to make an appearance._  
 _She continues to braid Lia's hair, her delicate fingers carefully folding each strand of hair. Once done, Lia turns to face her. She was beautiful. Her hair; soft and honeyed in the sun, and her inviting eyes a hazel green._  
 _They stare into each other, and Lia can't help but notice the way her warm eyes change in the light. Heat rises up her chest and head as the girl leans into her. Lia finds her self mirroring her. Slowly and carefully, their faces inch closer together, until they're barely millimetres away._  
 _Lia's breath hitches, and Costia pulls away. What were they doing?_  
 _Lexa would have her head if she knew. Lia shuffles slightly away from Costia. What had gotten in to her?_  
 _"Naalia," Costia rubs her arm out of sheer awkwardness, "I need you to promise me something."_  
 _Lia finds herself confused at the sudden serious tone in her voice._  
 _"If something was to happen to me," she sighs, pushing her hair behind her ear, "promise me that you won't leave Lexa. Promise me that you won't let her push people away. I know -_ I know -  _that this probably doesn't make sense to you. You probably think I'm mental for thinking like this, but we don't know how this treaty is going to go. We don't know if there's going to be a trap, if it's all a fix to get to Lexa. If the Ice Nation have been plotting against us this whole time. All I'm saying is that, we are the closest people to Lexa. In turn, we are the people most in danger." Costia gulps, refusing to make eye contact with her, "Just promise me, if things go wrong, that you won't leave her. She's under a lot of pressure, Lia. She'll need you to lean on." Lia notices the tears building in Costia's eyes, and it's almost as if she knows something Lia doesn't, "Even if you don't agree with her. I need you to support her." She sighs once more, "Please Naalia. You have to promise me."_  
 _"I promise."_


	8. Seven

A harsh light shines on her face; a shadowed figure standing in the entrance. Her eyes not fully adjusted, Lia jumps up, ready to defend herself, whether she was able or not.   
"You're right." Lia loosens as she realises that the voice belongs to Lexa. She avoids eye contact with her, feeling guilt for the harsh way she'd spoken to her the day before.  
"There  _will_  be a truce," Lexa begins to approach the still slightly irritated girl, "But only when we have justice - the alliance starts with Finn's death."  
She stares at Lexa, confused by the sudden change of heart. This was exactly what Lia had wanted to happen. She would finally have justice for those innocent lives. For Artigas. For herself.   
Lexa shifts on her feet, a wave of awkwardness rushing over them.   
"Lex-" Lia attempts, but is cut off.   
"I know." The commander sighs, "You were right, Lia. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't seek justice for the innocent?"   
Lia's heart sinks. How could she speak to her friend like that? Lexa had only done what she thought best. She wanted to avoid anymore bloodshed. The more of them there were, the better their chance of defeating  _Maunde._ Lia sighs.   
Though the guilt drowned her, she couldn't help but feel that she  _was_  right. The ticking time-bomb had exploded, and now her people were paying for it. They deserved justice. Finn deserved to be punished.   
_But he's only a child._  
Lia finds herself tracing the scars on her shoulder. Each one marking a kill. Each one gained as a  _child._ She wasn't an adult when she was pushed into this life. Yet, she  _was_  pushed to deal with the consequences of her actions. She learnt at a young age that actions had consequences; good or bad.   
Each scar was a consequence of killing during combat.  
Lia didn't understand why this was praised, but it was her people's way.

* * *

 

Lia stands before their fence.  _Camp Jaha,_ she laughs at the name, once again.  _What a stupid name_. Skaikru gather within its boundaries, shouting and screaming at their leader.   
_'The boy should die,'_ many of the sky people shout, ' _Hand him over'._  
Lia couldn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. The boy was a murderer; he deserved to be punished, no matter how  _precious_ he was to their little Sky Princess.

From what she had gathered, the Sky People were sentenced to death for much less than this. She sighs to herself, remembering what Murphy had told her. As a boy, he fell ill. A harsh wave of influenza had taken place within his station, causing many to become sick. Fearing for his sons life, but unable to afford the medicine, his father stole rations. The medicine didn't work, Murphy remained ill, and his father was arrested. He begged and pleaded for mercy, though the Chancellor remained callous and cruel. Murphy's mother blamed him for his fathers execution, she began drinking heavily and eventually took her own life. Lia shudders.  _His father was killed because Murphy got the Flu_. She couldn't help but feel horrible for the boy.

Lia paces the perimeter. No Skaikru would leave until Finn was handed over. She keeps an eye on their guards as she patrols the east, not trusting them one bit.   
She ducks behind a tree as Clarke and crew crouch in front of the fence. They had been smart to use a secluded area to escape. The odds of anyone noticing were minuscule. The brunette girl hands the others supplies before they slip out of a break in the fence.  
    Lia had two options; alert the commander, or follow them.

* * *

 

Lia grabs the hopeless boy, pinning him against a tree. She stares at him, intensely. Searching for some shred of sanity.  _How could anyone be so stupid?_  She shakes her head at the boy.   
"What the hell are you doing, John?" She's careful to keep her voice low, "You're going to get yourself killed,  _you imbecile_."   
He stares at her wide-eyed. Caught half in disbelief that someone would actually care about his safety. Unable to speak, the boy just shrugs.   
"It isn't safe, Murphy." The irritated Grounder raises her voice slightly, still remaining careful not to alert the others.   
It's almost as if the boy went looking for danger. She couldn't believe how  _stupid_  the boy was. How could  _anyone_  mindlessly follow another with such ease. Surely he should've questioned their reasons. Even a little.   
They were in the middle of a war, and  _Sky Princess_  thought it would be a good idea to smuggle Finn out. That she could just run away and that would be it. Lia could hardly believe that no-one had questioned it.   
If — and they had been — found out, their entire clan could be destroyed. They were only lucky that it was Naalia. Merciful as she is.

"Where are you going?" Lia demands. Her voice filled with anger.   
"The drop ship." Defeated and bemused, Murphy sighs. He looks into her eyes. His saviour, the only person to show him true kindness. Maybe he'd gotten her all wrong. When they'd met, he wrote her off as weak. She was a healer; nothing more. How wrong he had been. He stares at her, realising that Lia wasn't just some helpless girl. She was a  _Grounder_. One with authority over her people. One that could probably kill him in a heartbeat.   
He only hoped that he would never find out.   
"Thank you, Murphy." She half smiles at the boy, still irritated by his idiocy, "Please. Go back to your camp."  
Letting go of the tight grip she held on his shoulder, she disappears into the trees.

* * *

 

      What in the hell were they doing? Hidden by branches and leaves, Lia watches the Skaikru bicker.  _They definitely weren't the smartest of beings._  Running away was pointless if you then stayed out in the open. It's almost as if they  _wanted_  to be caught. Lia lets out a deep breath, leaning back on  trunk of the tree.   
_Did they know she was watching?_  She worries.   
_Did Murphy tell them? Would he betray her again?_  
      Maybe she was too harsh on John. Betray was such a jarring word, he didn't go out of his way to fail her. He just didn't protect her in the way she expected, and because of this, she was shot. She was treated as an untrustworthy prisoner by untrustworthy people. The more she thought of it, the more she hated the Sky People.   
   But somehow, she didn't hate him.

    She perches on a closer tree branch, careful to stay out of sight. More grounders had caught drift of their attempt to flee, and now circled the drop ship. They had no way to get out of this situation. Lia only hoped that they wouldn't be stupid, though hoping wouldn't do much.   
Shouting and screaming comes from within the ship. Lia's ears picking up when she hears Murphy's voice.   
_Why did he join them?_  
Of all the stupid things he could do. He knew what could happen to him, yet he still helped.   
She shimmies down the tree, attempting to stay as silent as possible.  
_Maybe she could talk to them?_  
Talking some sense into them could work. She stands for a moment, weighing up the endings, before tossing the idea away. She would have to sort this alone.

      "Clarke."  _What the hell am I doing?_ Lia mentally shouts at herself as she waits for an answer.   
"Clarke." She tries again, stepping further into their territory.  
"Please, Clarke. Don't play this stupidly." Lia raises her hands, showing that she isn't a threat.  
The closer she gets to the drop ship, the more panic she feels, "This ends in one of two ways. There are thousands of us; mere hundreds of you. Clarke, the Commander is merciful, she wants only one in return for the massacre. Blood  _must_ have blood, Clarke. That is our way. You're lucky. There are 16 dead, even more injured."   
Lia tries to reason with Clarke, though it's evident that it's a one way conversation, "If you hand him over to me, I promise you — I  _promise_ you — that it will be quick. There will be no justice ritual, no  _death by a thousand cuts_ , just a quick, simple death."   
To Lia, this was reasonable. Turning down an offer like this was crazy. Either way, Finn was going to die, surely this was the better option. He wouldn't have to go through the Grounder's justice ritual, he wouldn't have to suffer — even if he did deserve to. Which to Lia, and the other Grounders, he did.   
How could Clarke work so hard for an alliance, then drop it the second her  _precious_ Finn was in danger? The idea angered Lia to no end. How could she be so pathetic.  _Skaikru are pathetic,_  Lia thinks to herself. She couldn't believe how deranged their thinking was. How weak they were. It just didn't make sense to her.   
"Clarke," Lia sighs, fed up of her pathetic actions, "You have until sundown to decide. After that, you are on your own."   
She turns on her heals, heading back towards the surrounding Grounder warriors. They stare at her, confused by her offer. Of course, she hadn't  _exactly_ spoken to Lexa about the deal. In fact, the Commander knew nothing of it. All Lia knew was that an alliance had to be made, and Finn had to be dead. But Clarke couldn't know that.  
"No Skaikru leaves until Finn is in my possession." Lia orders one of the warriors, unsure of whether or not they'd actually listen to her. After all, Lia didn't really have power over them, if anything she was below them. However, her closeness to Lexa tended to get her what she wanted. In turn giving her unofficial power.   
When Lexa became the Commander, Lia became her unofficial second. Gaining some sort of power over her fellow trikru, others started listening to her. After Costia's death, Lia became the only person she would take advice from. Listening to others allowed for her lover to be murdered.

* * *

 

Having set up a make-shift camp, Lia crouches by the fire. Her fellow warriors taking turns on watch, whilst she waits for Clarke's decision.   
She sighs to herself, plaiting her loose hair.  _Why did they have to be so difficult?_  Had it been the Trikru against the Ice Nation, the murderer would've been handed over days ago. It just didn't make sense, whatsoever.

"Movement," Lia is pulled away from her thoughts. Grounder warriors scattering to guarantee Finn's handover as she walks towards the gates.   
She halts and her eyes meet with the murderers, his steady paced movement heading in her direction. Though his hands are held high and he is obviously unarmed, she can't help but feel uneasy. The boy had threatened to kill her on numerous occasions, not to mention actually shooting her.    
Lia nods apprehensively to the warriors, allowing them to storm in and take the murderer captor.   
The Sky Girl's shouts weigh in above the rest, and as darkness finally set, Lia's offer was no more.


	9. Eight

Shouts echo outside the tent. Whether it's angry grounders celebrating their justice or the sorrowful protesting of the skaikru, Lia tries her best to ignore it all. This would've never happened if they had just  _listened_  to her.   
If they had just taken her word as true at the bunker, none of this would be happening. There would be no village massacre, no rift between their people, no justice ritual. Lives wouldn't have been lost. Anya wouldn't be dead.   
_Anya wouldn't be dead._  
Lia holds back her tears. She missed her dearly. She missed the way Anya would mother her, guide her, the way she would worry for Naalia's safety. Lia missed having a family.  
Anya guided her. From a young age, she had taught Lia the important things in life; how to survive, how to fight. Anya was possibly  _the_ best warrior the trikru had. She was headstrong, always knowing what needed to be done.

When young, Anya had taken it upon herself to train Naalia. Hours on end, the two would spar. Sword technique after sword technique, they'd never stopped. Until Naalia was called to war. An old tribe trying to take their land, Lia wasn't too sure of the reason. All she knew was to fight. They could not take her home. Soon, warriors began to drop  like flies, their people and her own. Death was making it's presence know, but Lia would look death in the eye. She had to fight, they had to win.  _Six lives_. Six lives lost at the hand of Naalia. Six scars to grace her back.

It wasn't going into the battle — the scars —that caused Lia to throw down her sword. Not the guts or the gore. It was the sixth life broke her. A girl, a scared and confused girl, had been sent into battle. She couldn't have been old enough to bleed, never mind sent into war. When Lia's sword plunged into the girls back, she feared she had become a monster. A child killing monster.   
Instead, she turned to healing. Helping others would certainly better than harming them.

* * *

 

Commotion arises before Lexa's quarters, a familiar voice piercing Lia's ears.   
_She's a brave one,_ Naalia sighs to herself, the Sky Princess' voice raising above the rest. Indra's sneers echoing through the camp. Her hatred of the Sky People growing each and every day.   
Lexa sighs, twisting her dagger in hand. The Sky People always had to make things more difficult. Slipping her free hand into Lia's, she drags herself out of the tent.   
"Let her pass." Lexa orders, slightly irritated with the girl's inability to seek justice. She drops Naalia's hand, taking a few steps closer to the Sky Princess.

Blood soaking through her shirt, the yellow haired girl stumbles harshly towards the Commander. The crowds focus turning on them. Mumbling and threats pour from the grounders' native tongues.   
"You bleed for nothing, Clarke." A hushed tone emerges from the hard-faced leader, a spell of sympathy lacing her voice. She too had lost her lover. She knew how heavy this would weigh on her. The guilt that would follow.   
Lexa's focus shifts to Lia; the girl she'd almost lost. The skaigona was responsible for her injuries, for her capture, for her hatred. The commander could not show mercy to these savages. What would she have done if Naalia hadn't lived?   
She'd be alone. Her only trusted ally gone. Her only true friend dead.   
Her eyes glance between the two girls, her head and heart agreeing; "You can't stop this."   
"No, only  _you_ can." The sky girl pleads, playing on her conscience.   
Lexa's attention turns to the murderer, her guards dragging him to his death. Naalia joins them, grabbing the boy's arms and securing him to the post. The grounders begin to shout, chanting for justice.   
_Jus drein jus daun._  
"Show my people how powerful you are." Clarke pleads, knowing this was her last shot at saving Finn, "Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a  _savage_."  
Lexa's eyes narrow at the girl. What did she know of the word savage? What did  _her_   _people_  know of the word savage?  
"We are what we are." Her cold tone echoes throughout the camp. Drowning out the distaste of Clarke's previous comment.   
Tears threaten to pour from Clarke's eyes, visibly panicking. She frantically looks between the Commander and her lover. The sky girl squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on calming her breath. She needed to be strong.   
"Then I'm a killer." She attempts to show courage, "I murdered   _300_ of your people. I slit a man's throat, I watched him die. I'm  _soaked_  in grounder blood. Take me."  
Lexa stares at the girl, trying to work out what game she was playing. Did the girl really think it would be so easy to let Finn live? Was she that stupid?   
"Finn is guilty." She brushes Clarke's plea off, trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes.   
"No. He did it for me." Clarke breaks down, tears beginning to fall, " _He did it for me._ "  
"Then he dies for you."   
Lexa wasn't stupid. Letting the boy go would cost her head. Showing mercy to such a vile savage would be preposterous. What kind of leader would do that?  _A dead one._  
Clarke nods, realising she's too late. There was nothing she could do for him. Except, maybe, show him mercy.   
"Can I say goodbye?" She pleads, wiping her tears away. She twirl her fingers, fidgeting. With a slight nod from Lexa, the girl runs to her lover.

      Lia leans against a table, attempting to ignore the conflicts arising outside. Was she a coward for ducking out?  _Maybe._ This whole experience had changed her, and she hated herself for it. For years, she had thrown her sword aside, vowing not to be a part of the violence, until now.   
Once again, she traces the horrible marks scarring her back. She didn't want to be a monster. Not again. Killing people — seeing the life drain from them — wasn't the life she had wanted for herself. This wasn't right. She was a healer, not a warrior.   
Ever since those savages crashed to earth, Lia had been torn away from herself. They did this to her. They caused this. But blaming them wouldn't help.   
_Polis_.  
Her mind turns to the capital. Maybe she could go there, be away from this mess. Hell, she could even send help if needed. Anything to get away from the death, the anger.   
Could she ever leave Lexa?  _Of course not._

 


	10. Nine

So was that the plan?   
She'd stay long enough to see the truce commence - then she would leave. Head to temple and seek refuge there. Did that make any sense?   
She backtracks slightly.   
Or could she wait until this was over? Hold out until the  _Maunde_  were defeated? That could take weeks, months, years maybe. They may never defeat them?   
Lexa would be in even more danger.   
Lia squeezes her eyes shut, she couldn't leave in the middle of a war. Not when their allies were liars and killers. She couldn't leave her commander to die.   
_What would happen if Lexa died_?   
Lia kicks at the dirt beneath her feet. The coalition would be in jeopardy, the Ice Nation would try and take over, and the clans would go back to enemies. All the hard work and effort would be thrown aside. Destroyed at a moments notice. The nightbloods... Lia hate to think of their fate.   
Lia sighs, her mind in conflict.   
Maybe Lexa would assign her as ambassador of the Trikru. It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? Lia would be able to stay in Polis, away from this war and death, but would still be able to help Lexa. She would speak on Lexa's behalf, after all, no one knew Lexa's mind like she did.   
       
Lia stops still before her dearest friend's tent, feeling that she was betraying Lexa. In a time where the commander may need her the most, she wanted to leave. She exhales deeply, preparing herself for the conversation ahead. Taking a second to gather herself, Lia pushes through the tents entrance, but stops at the sound of conflict.   
She recognised that irritable voice.  _Clarke_. The little sky princess had no trouble annoying Lia, she only had to be present. Maybe Lia was being petty - hating the girl for loving someone so dearly. But love was stupid.   
Love was weakness.  
Lia had soon realised that; loving Anya, loving Nikilas, loving Lexa. Each weakness had put her in danger, each allowed for her guard to fall. She'd become weak, putting herself in stupid situations for the people she loved. Held prisoner for mourning Anya, in the bouts of war protecting Lexa.

    Lia holds back, keeping her presence unknown. She'd never seen someone challenge Lexa the way Clarke did. Much less, Lexa backing down. What kind of power did this girl posses? Lexa backs up into her desk as she attempts to keep a strong face, but Lia had seen those same eyes before. Lexa's affection was growing for this girl. Of course, Clarke wouldn't see this, or even care. The Sky Princess cared only for her people. Even the worst of them; the murderers, the delinquents.   
Clarke corners Lexa, trying her best to intimidate her. She pushes her hair over her shoulder, muttering something inaudible at Lia's distance, before backing away and heading for the exit.   
Lia swiftly dances out of the way, avoiding further contact with the savage Sky Princess. She would never forgive the girl for showing Finn mercy. Clarke was weak, and weakness got you killed.

She takes a deep breath, gathering herself once more.   
"Forgive me, Lexa," She sighs, "I need to speak with you."  
She edges closer, choosing her steps carefully. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to approach the commander, but to Lia, it was now or never. If she waited any longer, she would surely talk herself out of it.   
"Not now, Naalia." The commander speaks harshly, not bothering to face the girl.   
Lia knew that this was the wrong time. Lexa had never spoken to her in this way, Lia wasn't just a common guard or warrior. Something more had happened, though Lia wasn't quite sure what. Either way, she knew to leave the commander be.  
"Leave me." Lexa spits once more, her irritation heavy within the air.  
Lia nods, disheartened by her friends actions.  _It was the girl_. The Sky Princess had done something, said something, to cause this, and Lia found herself hating Clarke even more so.

     The Sky People were trouble, Lia knew that. But now she couldn't help but feel it more so. No one -not even Lia- could get Lexa to back down so quickly, to manipulate her with ease. Lia felt uneasy. Lexa was a nightblood; a chosen. A mere sky girl should not be able to manipulate her.

* * *

 

Lia grabs her razor sharp dagger, her knuckles white with her grip - she had to do something, get the princess to back down. She wasn't sure how. Her mind raced, her focus blinded by her worry and love for Lexa.   
She stands; fists clenched, teeth grinding. Lia holds her temper. This wasn't her, conflict wasn't her. Lia had thrown her life as a warrior away; became a healer instead. She was one to heal, not hurt. Yet here she stood with death on her mind.   
Lia pushes through Clarke's tent, her focus shifting around the room. She may have been blinded my anger, but she wasn't stupid. She scopes the room before marching towards the girl.   
"You may have saved my life, Sky Girl, but that doesn't mean I like you, or your people." Lia corners the yellow haired girl, yet she doesn't show fear, "I don't trust you."  
Clarke rolls her eyes, as usual, ignoring the anger in Lia's voice; "Your  _commander_  has faith in me."  
"My  _commander_  is blinded by a pretty girl," Lia sneers, "I warn you, it won't last.  _You_  are not her."  
Clarke is taken aback. Though she didn't know the details of Lexa's lover, she knew that it ended with death. She ignores the grounder's comment, Lexa merely understood this alliance. This girl did not.   
"We are not a threat." Clarke attempts to diffuse the situation, but is greeted by an angry stare.   
_Not a threat_ , Lia scoffs. Only days ago Lia was fighting for her life at the hands of the Skaikru.   
"We don't see eye to eye," Clarke sighs, "I know that. But we have a common goal. We want our people back; Mount Weather gone."  
Lia stumbles backwards slightly. Had she been drugged, or was she starting to understand the Sky Princess?  
"We've both lost people," Clarke continues, "I know what it's like to lose the ones we care about."  
Lia scoffs slightly, how could she understand loss? This perfect little princess.   
"My father was executed for wanting to tell my people the truth - to warn them. Oxygen was running out and we wouldn't survive in space much longer." Clarke looks at the ground, not wanting to show weakness, "I lost my oldest friend a days after landing here. I never got to apologise to him. He.." Her eyes begin to fill with tears, and Lia finds it difficult motto comfort her, "He took the blame for my fathers execution, not wanting me to hate my mother."   
Lia gulps; "I lost my family to reapers, and Anya to your people."  
"I knew Anya, she wanted this peace. She fought for this alliance." Clarke sighs, "She saved my life."  
"She saved mine."  
Clarke smiles slightly at Lia. They'd found common ground. But trust was easily broken.   
Would Clarke be so cheerful once she'd burned her lover to ashes?

      Lia shuffles back to her tent, a new found respect for the sky girl looming over her. More and more, her trust in this girl was growing; Lia didn't quite know how she felt about that. Clarke clearly cared for her people - she was a great leader, even if her heart and head didn't agree.

The sounds of shouts arise outside Lia's tent, a horde of galloping horses making there way to the commanders tent. Lia stays back, cautious. No meetings were to take place today, not with Grounders at least. Lia peaks through the slits if her tent, four strong horses stand before Lexa's quarters. This would go one of two ways. Lexa knew of the unrest within the Coalition. The other clans didn't agree or want the alliance, and that put Lexa in a lot of danger. They didn't trust these creatures from the sky, and Lia did not blame them.

Lia scoffs; who would be stupid enough to cross Lexa? The one true commander would never be defeated by the likes of traitors. She was special. She was strong. She knew her people.

The air turns cold, and as the last light disappears, Lia forces herself to sleep. She was no good to anyone whilst tired.

* * *

 

Lia awakens to the sound of commotion. Shouts and screams fill the camp and Lia's mind turns to the Skaikru. Only they could cause this trouble.

A large body pushes through the tent.   
"Nikius." She turns almost too quickly, losing her balance. Of course, he catches her - as he always did.   
"I thought you were.." She can't bring herself to finish the sentence. It hurt too much to say it. Instead, she burrows herself into his chest. Nikius kisses the top of her head.  
"I know." He mumbles into her hair.  
He let's go momentarily, grabbing two chalices of wine. Smiling softly, the two drink.   
"I love you." She says softly, her dainty had caressing his face, "I thought you were gone."  
Nikius sweeps Lia into his arms, and off of her feet, carefully placing her on her bed. She smiles sweetly as the warrior climbs over her. She'd almost forgotten the way he looked. The way he felt.   
He kisses her softly, a small smile pushing at her. He was alive - here with her. Again.   
Lia cuddles up to him, his shoulder not nearly as comfortable as Bellamy's. Not nearly as soft. Lia had forgotten how difficult it was to become comfortable in Nikius' presence. He had an overpowering aura, making Lia feel small and helpless. It was easier with Bellamy. She shakes her head. Ignoring her own thoughts.   
At a time like this, why did her mind wonder to that Sky Rat? He was nothing.   
Lia sighs, pulling herself closer to her loved one. After all this time, she felt safe again. Too safe to be real. Something was wrong.   
_No_. She let her guard down too easy, once again.   
"Why are you here?" She pushed herself away, stumbling to her feet, "Lexa said your crew disappeared. You're meant to be dead. You aren't meant to be here."  
Nikius stares at her blankly.   
A warriors face.   
"Nikius," She raises her voice this time, reaching for her dagger, "What's going on?"  
He scoffs at her, rolling his eyes.   
"The Queen wants her payment, Lia." He sneers.   
Lia stumble backwards, confused. She knew nothing of a payment, or why one should be needed.   
"Where is Heda?" Nikius demands, his eyes narrowed.   
"I don't know." Lia stutters as she is pushed towards the tent wall, Nikius' patience now depleted.   
" _Where_  is she?" He bellows. His shouts striking fear through Lia once more.  _No,_ she wouldn't be weak. Not this time.   
"I  _don't_  know," She pushes him back, holding her breath, "I guess your queen will have to wait."  
He narrows his eyes at the girl.   
"It's not the Heda that she wants, my love."   
Lia holds his iron gaze.   
"What would Roan say?" He tuts, shaking his head, "Do you think he'd be proud to call you his  _sister_?"  
Lia stumbles, taken aback, "How?"

No one knew - not Anya, not Lexa. She'd joined the village as a child with her father. Posing as desperate refugees; hoping to be away from the Ice Nation conflict. Their queen, Lia's mother, had sent them to get information from the Trikru. Their bases, their plans. Lia - of course - had no idea of this. She was a child, barely 5 years of age. She didn't understand the conflict. When her father died, she lost all contact with the Nation. She became Trikru. Honest Trikru, this time. It was her life now.  
Over the years, the clan became her true family, her true home, her true friends. Lia had almost forgotten about her Ice Nation connections.   
Until the they attacked.   
Costia's beheading was Naalia's fault. A punishment for abandoning her clan or getting close to the enemy? Lia would never know.

"Naalia," he chuckles menacingly, "Did you honestly think I didn't know?"   
She swallows.   
"I'm honestly hurt that you thought I was  _that_ stupid." Nik squares up to her, sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You're the spitting image of her."  
Her heart stops. Nikius had known the entire time.   
"She wants you back." He says sternly.  
A hot flush. Dizziness. Her knees went first - her balance soon after. She pushes against the floor, her strength depleting.   
"The wine." She struggles.   
"You've always been slow, Lia."  
Her vision fades to black.


End file.
